The Untouchable
by trureflection
Summary: Jay is a hitman who moved to LA.He was hired to take out a man named Edwin.There he met Alexia, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.But she belongs to Dominic Toretto. Will he be distracted by her beauty, or will he finish the job?
1. The Meeting

The Untouchable  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or storyline from 'The Fast and the Furious"  
  
Rating: R  
  
Description: Jay is a hitman who moved to LA. He was hired to take out a man named Edwin. There he met Alexia, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But she belongs to Dominic Toretto. Will he be distracted by her beauty, or will he finish the job regardless of his feelings?  
  
Intro Jays POV: From the second I stepped off the plane I knew this was the place for me. LA, the place where the action is. I looked at the paper in my hand and read the name and address on it. Edwin Smith: 234 Welsh St. Los Angeles, CA. I got in this souped up car that I had bought for this particular job and drove to a motel close to where the "mark" lived. I found one just 2 streets away and put all my stuff in the room. I got on the phone and dialed the number on the top of the paper: "Hello?" "I'm in LA near the address you gave me" I said "There's a race tonite at the warehouse in a remote section of LA, I want you to be there to study him. I'll call you when I want the job done. Did you buy a race car?" "Yeah I did" I replied, thinking how much I spent on it. "Well it starts around 9:30 so get there on time. I sent you the picture of him so you'll have no problems finding him. Oh, and Jay?" "Yeah?" "Don't let any distractions get in you way. You don't want to put this contract in any danger." "I'm a pro, I don't need anyone's advice on how to do MY job" I said coldly "I'll call you when I think it's time. But don't fuck this up." "Yeah whatever" I said pressing "end" on my cell phone. After I hung up on him, I took a shower. The hours seemed to pass by really quickly, and when I looked at the clock it read 9:15. I grabbed my keys got in my car, and sped of into the night.  
  
I immediately knew I was in the right place when I saw hundreds of nice looking sporting cars. I pulled into an empty spot and parked. I got out of my car and looked around amazed at all the people here. I turned around to see a Hispanic guy walking up to my car.  
  
Hector's POV:  
  
As I was talking to some girls, I see this fine looking car pull into the spot across from me. I see this medium sized muscular looking guy get out of the car and look around like he'd never been there before. I decided to see who he was and see what was under that hood (of his car of course).  
  
Jays POV  
  
The guy stopped right in front of me and said "Hey I'm Hector, and I can tell you're new here. Lookin for someone?" "I guess you can say that." I replied smiling. "Well.." He said before being cut off by a black guy walking over to us smiling. I recognized him as the guy in the picture. The mark. "Hey, I'm Edwin, you here for someone cuz it looks like you know shit about racing cars." "I guess it's that obvious. But yeah I'm just checkin it out. Who is everyone waiting for?" I asked curious. All of a sudden I heard loud music pumping through the crowds, and they all parted to make way for 5 nice looking cars. That must be who everyone's waiting for. "It's Dominic Toretto." Edwin said bringin me back to reality. Before I could answer him and Hector were already walking over to the cars. I followed curious of who could possibly be so important. The door opened and the biggest guy I had ever seen got out. He was so muscular and well- built that he put me and all the guys to shame. Other people got out of the cars and came to see him talking to Hector. I stood next to Hector when I heard the beeping of another car. Just then, a bangin Lexus came through and stopped next to Toretto. The door opened and a silky pair of legs came out following the most beautiful body. She was stunning in every way dressed only in a belly shirt and jeans. I stood there with my mouth open as Hector turned to look at me. "Who's that?" I said completely entranced with this mystery girl. "That's Dom's girl" Hector said smiling. "His girl?" I asked still in a trance " Yeah, and Edwin's cousin" 


	2. Secret Wanting

Hector's POV  
  
Jay just stood there like he had just seen a ghost. I was talking to him but he didn't seem to hear what I said. Then he asked me who she was. I think he likes her. But what do I know?  
  
"Are you there Jay?" I said laughing "What's her name Hector?" He asked never taking his eyes off her. "Her name is.." I said to get him angry. I could tell he was really feelin her. "What is it?" He said angrily "It's Alexia"  
  
Jay POV  
  
Alexia, what a perfect name. She was just delicious, Dominic had really good taste because she is one in a million. Her hips swayed when she walked and her butt was just perfect and it jiggled when she walked. Her lips looked so soft and her eyes were a light hazel and looked mysterious. Her honey colored skin looked so silky. Her thick hair was shiny and full. I watched her walk over to Dominic and give him a sensuous kiss.  
  
Alexia POV  
  
God, I hate this. Going to the races so I can be put on display. It's enough that some guy thought he could try to force himself on me. I can never find any good competition around here. I'm a hardcore racer, the best. But Dom thinks I should waste my time being his "trophy" instead of showing everyone how fast I am. I got out of my car and looked around. I saw my cousin standing next to Hector and some guy who is staring at me. I wonder who he is. I walk over to Dominic and give him a long kiss for all to see. As we pull apart I smile at him and he does the same. "Dominic?" I say "Yeah Lexi?" he answers. Ugh, I hate that name, it makes me feel like I'm his doll "Umm. Who's that talking with my cousin and Hector?" I ask cautiously knowing how Dom gets when I notice other guys. "I don't know" he says looking at me suspiciously "I'll go find out" I watch him walk over to them and start a conversation. Doms POV  
  
As I kissed my girl, I noticed some guy talking to Hector. As I pulled away from Alexia she pointed out the same thing. I was just wondering why she wanted to know who it was..It really isn't that important who he is. As I walked over to them I noticed he was sporting basically the same outfit as me. He smiled at me and I partially returned the smile. "Hey Hector, how you livin?" "Everything's ok, how are you?" he replied "Everything's great." I said as I looked back at Alexia I turned towards the new guy "So, this your first day at the races?" "Yeah, I like what I see" "Sounds good, I'm Dominic Toretto" I said extending my hand. "Jay Mendoza" he replied shaking my hand. "This is my girlfriend Alexia Carren." Alexia came over next to where I stood and smiled at him. I could tell that he liked her by the way he looked at her. Well she looked really sexy in that outfit so I see why he was staring.  
  
Alexia POV  
  
As I smiled at Jay, I looked over how handsome he was. Nice and muscular, but of course no where close to Dominic. He had only 2 visible tattoos, and skin just a little lighter than mine. His smile sparkled and his eyes were very mysterious. "I'm pleased to meet you, Jay" "The pleasure should be all mine Alexia" he said and Dom obviously not understanding the true meaning I blushed and looked at my cousin "Hey D, how's life? You didn't call me yesterday." I asked " Sorry cuz, but I had some people that I just couldn't refuse" he said smiling at me "Oh, so I guess your cousin isn't as important as some girls giving you some." I said mocking him. He smiled and I turned to Hector who gave me a hug. The whole time I didn't take my eyes off of Jay. Some part inside me wanted to get to know him and start a relationship. He was drawing me into him and everytime I looked at him I just wanted him more more. But what about Dominic? 


	3. Out of The Way

Note: Please send reviews on what you think and what I should do to make the story better. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jays POV  
  
I watched Dom beat everybodys asses as he finished first. Of course they gave him the money that he won, and he had some girl on his team count it. He gave Alexia a kiss and it just sent shivers thru my spine. I wanted to be the one she smiled at and kissed. I wanted her to be mine. When we talked earlier I could tell there was something in her that was attracted to me. She blushed and I knew she wanted me. Well, Dom invited me to his party at his house after the race. Good, so I can check out Edwin's habits and what he drives. God! Why cant I just keep my focus on what I was hired to do? Alexia is definitely a major distraction.  
  
Dom POV  
  
Of course I won like I normally do. I mean I wouldn't be the best if I didn't win all the time. I just kept thinkin about that guy Jay and the way he was looking at Alexia. I know hes no good, just by the way he acts around me. And coming onto my girl. I don't think so.  
  
Alexia POV  
  
I don't know what to think about that guy. Even though I look like I only want Dominic, I do want other guys. Jay just happened to be one that I really want. Hector said that he's going to the party. I hope I see him.  
  
** At the Party ** No-1s POV  
  
The party already started when Alexia parked in the driveway. Dom was right behind her but told her he had to get beer for the guys cuz there was none left. Right when she walked in she saw Jay chatting with some girl. Immediately Alexia felt a twinge of jealousy run through her. 'Get over it, hes not yours and you aren't with him you're with Dom' she thought. He saw when she turned away and followed her into the kitchen. He watched as she bent down to get a soda out of the fridge. She turned around and startled when she saw him standing there. "God Jay, you scared the shit outta me!" she yelled " I just walked in here to get a drink and you turned around and jumped thru the ceiling." He said laughing. She narrowed her eyes at him "It's not funny. Shut up!" she yelled as he continued to laugh "So how long have you been going to the races, cuz I mean you were driving a racing car, right?" "Well, I've been going for like 3 years. I met Dom there like 2 years ago, and we've been going out for like a year and a half" she said eyeing him slowly. "Well do you race? Or do you just go to watch like most of the girls?" "No! I'm a true racer, it's just that there's no other girls that are real competition for me. I'm not Dom's accessory. I'm my own person and those girls that watch are whores! I'm nothing like that. I wanted to go down to San Francisco and race, but Dom said that he didn't want me to go." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh, I see" he said slowly "you're a very stunning woman. I just wanted to tell you what I think of you." He finished smiling. "Well, I think you're extremely handsome and if I wasn't already taken, I would take a bigger interest." She said thinking "So, you've taken an interest? I'm flattered." She thought a little. "Do you wanna go for a drive and meet in the park? I'd like to get to know you a little better? He debated whether to go meet her and see if there was any chance for them, or to check out her cousin and figure out a way to do "it". "Sure. I'll meet you." He said not sure of himself. "Great. I'll be there in 15. You can wait in your car if you want, but I'll be there no matter what. Ok?" "Ok" he said thinking about all the shit he'd get in if he blew off this job.  
  
**The Park**  
  
He had been waiting for about 10 min when he saw a car park behind him. He looked in his mirror and saw it was her. 'She took all that time to change' he thought. Alexia walked slowly over to the passenger car, swaying her hips knowing that Jay was probably watching her. She had no problem with that because she knew she looked good. Clad in only a short dark blue denim dress and sandals, she smiled to herself as she climbed in the car. Jay looked over at her and smiled, she returned the smile. "You look really nice." He said "Thanks, I was wondering.." she said hesitating. "When you said you thought I was stunning.. Did you mean it or where you just trying to get in my pants?" "I meant it.. But you have a boyfriend and I don't want to get in the way, regardless of how I care for you." He said sighing "Well what if I said that you aren't going to get in the way? Would you consider telling me and we'll take it from there?" she asked "Umm.. I guess I think you're a very beautiful woman with a strong mind, and I'm very attracted to your personality. But I have to keep that to myself because you belong to someone else." He said "Just my personality?" she said doubtfully. "Well that too." He said smiling "I don't think theres a problem with me seeing you, as long as Dominic doesn't find out. It has to be a secret. Ok? Because he will really loose his cool if he knows." She said "OK, I'll never tell anyone." He said smiling to her. She returned the smile and leaned in for a light kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and they began to get more passionate. When she pulled away, it left her breathless. She smiled coyly at him and asked "Do wanna go to my house to talk? It'll be better there" He smiled at her and just figured he'd do the background on Edwin tomorrow. "Sure, give me the address and I'll meet you there." She wrote down her address and gave it to him. She kissed him and got out of the car and sauntered to her own. He sighed to himself and waited till she drove off before he followed. 


End file.
